


以你为镜

by joankindom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It, Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: “你为什么这么安静？”史蒂夫皱着眉头问他。巴基吞咽了好几次。“你回来了。”他说，这四个字包含了他现在的五味杂陈。史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛，表情严肃，巴基控制不住自己盯在他脸上的视线，他长长的睫毛，高挺的鼻子和粉红的嘴唇。他还以为再也看不到这张脸了。“我当然会回来。”史蒂夫一副理所当然的样子。（或者是史蒂夫·罗杰斯在任何情况下都会选择巴基·巴恩斯，不管多少次。）





	以你为镜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're like a mirror, reflecting me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621910) by [jenmishe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenmishe/pseuds/jenmishe). 



等一切都尘埃落定后（尘埃确实是正常的、战争后会有的尘埃，也是那种碰到你的肌肤就会让你想吐的尘埃），每个人都焦躁不安，不知道该做什么。一半的人基本上已经放空了大脑，一切都太混乱，发生得又太迅速了——他们刚刚一起打了一场仗，然后现在，不知道怎么回事，就已经是五年后了，而他们之前还从这个世界上消失了。

巴基坐在地上，看着那些残骸，还有流淌在他们身边的水流。地上躺着一些尸体，但是大部分都会在某段时间后消失。

人们在哭，大部分都不仅仅是安静的啜泣——那哭泣声带着尖叫、抽气声和咳嗽声，太多的情绪，太多的泪水。巴基看着这一切，他觉得有点疏离，有点孤单。萨姆不在他身边，他看到了他的朋友，全速跑了过去。旺达一个人坐在那儿，离他们都远远的。她看着地平线，既没有庆祝，也没有哭泣。

她就只是在那儿看着太阳。

还有史蒂夫——他正朝他走过来，跌跌撞撞，失魂落魄，看起来竟然有些瘦小。巴基对此有着鲜活的记忆（这是多么美妙啊，可以有鲜活的记忆），有太多像这样的场景了，那个瘦小的史蒂夫带着一张鼻青脸肿却仍勇敢无畏的脸朝他走过来的样子。

史蒂夫来到了他面前，他终于可以看着他了，他那满是血污和尘土的双颊上滑下两道泪水。泪痕未干，眼泪还在往下流，巴基只想捧住他的脸，帮他把泪水擦干。

“史蒂夫。”他开口了，史蒂夫终于可以奔溃了，他倒进了他的臂弯里。巴基叹出一口气，紧紧抓着他，抱住了他，他想要保护他。史蒂夫就那么躺着，所有的打斗都离他远去了。

巴基不知道过了多久，他在被人触碰了一下肩膀时吓了一跳。他转过身，感到脖子和后背有点疼，看到了萨姆正疲倦地看着他。

“走吧。”他轻声说，巴基转头看了一圈，不是很明白，直到他看到了那个巨大的通往瓦坎达的光圈。

史蒂夫没有在睡觉，但是他也不甚清醒——他就只是躺在巴基的怀里，一动不动。他睁着双眼，没有哭，一言不发。

“走吧，史蒂夫。”他低声说，手指温柔地梳理着他脏兮兮的头发，“我们得休息一下。”

史蒂夫用他充血的眼睛看着他，一眨不眨，就那么盯着巴基，最后终于点了点头。他们一起站了起来，搀扶着彼此慢吞吞地向瓦坎达走去。

只要他们还在一起。其他就都不重要了。

 

 

葬礼相当肃穆。巴基没指望着会有成千上百万人来——据他了解，佩珀·波兹不是那种会邀请媒体去她丈夫葬礼的人——但是来哀悼的人还是少得出乎他的意料。史蒂夫站在前面，巴基在后面看着他，一如既往。

“他会没事的，”萨姆轻声说，他看了一圈，“我们都会没事的。”他看起来确实是想要相信这话的样子。

旺达在他们身边嗤了一声，把双手放进了口袋里。她什么也没说，但是他们都知道她在想什么，所有人都有了结局，只除了她。 

巴基点了点头，歪了歪脑袋：“我们走吧。”

史蒂夫是最后一个进屋的人之一，他的背挺得笔直，脸上没有任何表情。也许他是想坚强一点，想给所有人一个依靠。

巴基叹了口气，站到了他的身边，没有说话。这些日子，他们总是很安静。

“我们不算朋友。”史蒂夫最后开口道，巴基耸了耸肩。

“他是个好人。”他说， 语气里没有苦涩和怨怼。他很早以前就开始不再有这些情绪——现在他只感到疲惫。

史蒂夫看向斯塔克的女儿，看着她那双无辜的大眼睛，和泛着水汽的微笑。

“他是的，”史蒂夫过了一会儿才低声回道，“我唯一后悔的是我们还没有时间向对方解释清楚一切。”

“你们有五年的时间。”巴基的玩笑并不那么明显。史蒂夫就像这几天常常看他的那样看着他——用他那双大大的、受伤的眼睛，一错不错地盯着巴基的每个动作，像是害怕如果他不一直看着他，他就会消失不见一样。

公道地说一句，这确实发生过。

“这是漫长的五年。”他最后喃喃道，一只手放在巴基的肩膀上，巴基轻轻碰了碰它。

“我知道。”他说，声音嘶哑。他可以感觉到那五年的时间留在史蒂夫身上的痕迹。

而这段时光并没有离开过他。

 

 

一天晚上，在他们都躺在黑暗中的时候，史蒂夫向他倾诉了。他们都没睡着，可能是因为不同的原因，也可能是因为同样的原因，但是反正他们都假装不是这样的。

“这就是一场噩梦，巴基，你不能想象。”史蒂夫在黑暗中低声说，“我们被留在虚空中，所有人。我觉得没有人能应付这个，即使在过了那么久之后。天空灰暗了差不多一个月，太多尘埃了。”

“我参加了一个互助小组，”他继续道，“每个星期，我们就只是坐在那里，向对方重复：我们要继续前进。生活还在继续。我觉得没有人真的继续前进了，也没有人真的能做到。”

巴基让自己凑得更近了点，那是他以前不敢做的，他的肩膀已经碰到了史蒂夫的肩膀。史蒂夫的身体很温暖，坚实，真实——和那些尘埃完全相反。

“我在这里，”他坚定地说，“我不会离开你的。”

史蒂夫转过头，看向他，情绪有些激动，但最后，他闭上了眼睛。

“我知道。”他说。

那天晚上他们都没睡着，但他们感到很温暖，很真实，他们感觉到对方的存在。 

 

 

在这之后他们找到了一种节奏，有什么东西在瓦坎达慢慢成形，虽然哪怕最好的时候也有些不稳定，最糟的时候甚至无法运转。但这是开端。世界需要治愈，他们都需要。随着时间的流逝，这变得容易起来。

史蒂夫还是有很多责任，巴基想要尖叫，想要求求人们能让他们休息，渴求安宁。他很安静，但是史蒂夫停不下来，不过这一次，他总是回头看他。

“这太不真实了。”萨姆有一天在他们看着日历的时候说。2023这个词总显得有些可怕，它在想法设法讥讽他们失去的时间。巴基每次都试着压抑住自己的焦虑，因为那种失去了时间，不知道今夕是何夕，被夹在时间缝隙里的想法会让他无法呼吸，然后惊恐就会占据他的肺腑。

苏瑞消除了可以激发他的九头蛇机制， 清理干净了他的神经元，但她没办法治愈一个内部已经破碎不堪的人。

“但是世界其实没怎么变，对吧？”

巴基耸了耸肩。

“我想是的，2018年已经有飞车了。”

“还有宇宙飞船。”萨姆窃笑了一声，但等他们想起来宇宙飞船代表着什么时，笑容也黯淡了下来。

“你还记得什么事吗？”巴基问他，他很好奇——他只记得自己的恐惧，看着他的右手在眼前飘散，有种非常不妙的感觉让他喊出了史蒂夫的名字。然后就是冰冷和虚无。

萨姆皱起眉头，拍着手上的球在地板上弹跳着，然后是墙上，一次，一次，又一次。就只听到有节奏的声音在回响，哒-哒-哒，哒-哒-哒，哒-哒-哒。

“我记得一片空白，”他说，“我躺在那里，身体的每个角落都在尖叫，告诉我有什么不对，但还没等我能做点什么，就什么都没有了。然后我们就突然又回到了那片战场上，特查拉告诉我们要去战斗。”

巴基点了点头，抬头看向天花板。复仇者基地在一个短到不可思议的时间里重建好了，有太多人来帮忙。这里总是人来人往，各种宾客、朋友还有政客，但也会有安静的时刻，人们会想起原来的大楼和之前建造那栋大楼的人。

“那真是太不可思议了，他们做的事，”萨姆继续道，用那双闪闪发亮的眼睛看着巴基，“我是说，兄弟，时间旅行！”

巴基露出一个小小的笑容，看向主间的中央，他们把宝石暂时放在那里，等着归回到它们各自的时间点。

当然了，史蒂夫就是那个去还宝石的人。

当然了。

巴基叹了口气，在椅子上晃了晃。他喜欢那些安静的时刻，就这么和什么人坐在一起，在他们不需要去打外星人的时候。巴基的人生已经打够了。

人们主要就是在这边闲逛，进进出出。现在留下来的只有史蒂夫，布鲁斯，旺达和萨姆。至于巴基，虽然他很想念瓦坎达的阳光照在脸上的感觉，但他在耐心地等着史蒂夫重新找回笑容，等着他放下这一切。也许这毫无指望的，也许这种想法也不健康，但是巴基明白——他们已经分开得太久了，对瓦坎达阳光的想念远及不上失去史蒂夫温暖痛苦。

复仇者之间总是有空位的，那些安静的、没有说出口的东西沉重地悬在他们身上。总是会空出两把椅子，不管他们按什么位置坐。巴基什么也没说，尽管他也很想念娜塔莎。复仇者从来就算不上是真正的队伍，但他们很亲近，他们很在乎对方，失去其中的两个人就像是一道新鲜的、还在流血的伤口，总是在刺痛。

“我们来完成它吧。”史蒂夫穿着他那可笑的衣服这么说道，他的身影高大又坚定。他们已经跟巴基和萨姆以及所有想知道时间旅行是怎么一回事的人解释过了，但这对巴基来说还是有点太奇怪了，他选择不去细想，免得大脑变成一锅粥——他有过这样的经历，那可不怎么愉快。不管怎么说，从理论上来讲，那很简单，就只是跳跃进去，然后出来。

从实际上来看，那是史蒂夫。

（而且，巴基也听过他们去拿宝石的经历，以及他们基本上搞砸了所有可以搞砸的部分，所以原谅他对此持怀疑态度吧。

而且那是史蒂夫。所有可能会出问题的就都会出问题。）

旺达还是很封闭，她和他们保持着距离，所以就只有布鲁斯去把史蒂夫送回去还宝石，巴基和萨姆从精神上支持他，或者随便怎么说。史蒂夫按理来说只会离开五秒钟，在这期间他会去不同的星球归还六颗宝石，所以谁该死的知道那到底是怎么运行的？

布鲁斯（浩克？布克？浩斯？想这个太令人头疼了——绿布鲁斯）正兴致勃勃地和萨姆讲着话，后者有时候不得不弯下腰好避开他热情的大手，巴基感觉到他的袖子被轻轻拉了一下，所以他放慢了脚步。

史蒂夫在他身边慢慢走着，但他没有看他，吞咽的时候喉间好像有点痉挛。

“在我们去拿宇宙魔方的时候，”他慢吞吞又有点拘谨地说，“事情没有按计划那样发展，我告诉过你，对吧？”

巴基嗯了一声，不知道史蒂夫在想些什么。

“托尼......托尼和我不得不再一次回到过去，”他继续道，还在看着前方，“我......我看到佩吉了。”

哦。

巴基无声又缓慢吸了口气，又吐出一口气。

来了。

“我懂，”他说，声音干巴巴的，“你不用向我解释。”

史蒂夫终于看向他了。

“巴基......”

“史蒂夫，不用说了。那是你的决定。只要确保你不会弄乱整个多重宇宙什么的就行了。”巴基看向他，这一次是真的在看他，自欺欺人已经没有用了。他让那苦涩的情绪占据了他几秒钟，恶意的话语悬在嘴边，他的怒火在燃烧。他想着，为什么他就不足够？为什么他还是被一个人留下来了，在经历了那么多事后（总是这样，史蒂夫就像灯塔一样闪耀着，总是一往无前，不断向前，巴基只能无助地跟着他）？他想起那些空洞的承诺，黑夜里的低语，充满谅解的软语——

然后他都放下了。

他明白的。

（不管怎么说，他也做过同样的事。是时候不再那么该死的自私了。）

史蒂夫对上了他的眼睛，点了点头，露出一个小小的笑容，巴基也回了他一个笑容。

 

 

巴基说了他的告别语，他当然会跟他告别，虽然那伤感得要命，他能骗谁呢？他非常非常努力地试着对史蒂夫微笑，他看到他眼里的坚定，虽然那有些打击他，但这没关系。

史蒂夫太受伤了，这从他的一言一行中都看得出来。他值得一个更好的世界，现在，他要去得到他的世界了。

巴基只希望他能休息。如果自己对他来说不足够的话，那也没关系。

“五秒钟计时。”布鲁斯看着计时器说。巴基和他一起数着秒，虽然他其实已经知道结果了。他想背对那个机器，想不去看那个空荡荡的位置，那将会是他生命的一部分了，但他做不到。

“他人呢？”萨姆嘟囔着，布鲁斯也开始紧张地拨动着那些开关，但是穿越台还是空的。

巴基想对着萨姆脸上的疑惑大笑一场，但他喉间的肿块阻止了他。所有他就只是笑着。 

最后，他终于转过身，准备离开了。他现在需要休息。他需要最快回到瓦坎达的方法，远离所有这些。他会好起来的——他总会好起来的，总得好起来，这已经成为一个习惯了，尽管刺激机制已经不在了。资产必须要计算他的生理能力状态，用所有必要的手段治愈任何创伤，就只为了能继续完成任务。

资产：巴基。任务：在瓦坎达躲起来。痊愈：10%的机会。

巴基自顾自摇了摇头，迈步走了起来。

“巴基？嘿，巴基，你要去哪？”萨姆在他身后喊他，但是巴基没有转身。

“他不会回来了，”他坚忍地说，“我很抱歉，萨姆。”

 

 

佩吉的日子本来也不怎么好过，现在变得更糟糕了。

整个基地陷入混乱——有谣言说基地有入侵者闯入，然后突然每个人就都进入了最高警戒状态。他们在寻找两个男人，因为这里的地下室部门有活动在进行。作为局长的生活可真不容易（可能是‘容易’反义词范围的最极端还差不多），但是像这样的状况——

“你说他们有许可证是什么意思，”她对着电话厉声道，电话另一端是安保部门，基地已经关闭了。这里有太多的东西——太多危险的、致命的、秘密的东西，其中就有一个来自外太空闪闪发亮的立方体。她把电话挂了，安保部门没有人可以给她关于入侵者的描述。就他们所知，只有一个人见过他们，但他们也不能冒这个险。

她揉了揉太阳穴，整个身体都在向她抗议。她的头有点痛，眼睛也在刺痛。她知道这是个糟糕的主意——她在霍华德给她打电话，告诉她“我们找到它了”的时候就知道了。她就知道，现在好了，也许它现在已经被谁偷走了，还有——

然后，她用余光瞥见了有什么动静，还没等这个想法传递到大脑，她就已经用最快的速度抽出了武器。这强迫出来的条件反射，她猜。

“把手举起来。”她厉声道，打开了保险，但是等那个男人终于从阴影里走出来的时候，她差点握不住枪了。

“真的是我。”他说，边移动边吸气，他的手指在动，血液也在流动，双颊带着血色。他和她记忆中不一样，但她现在又能记起点什么呢？“佩吉，真的是我。”

她不想放下枪，但是她信任自己的直觉，比世界上任何一样东西还要信任，现在，她的直觉告诉她，应该放下枪。

他笑了。佩吉感觉到了眼眶里的水汽，这太尴尬了，但是——

“史蒂夫？”她低声喊道，声音就像是风里的一阵轻颤。他站得离她更近了点，她甚至感觉到了他身体上的热度，“但是......但是怎么可能？他们找到你了吗？为什么......”

“我真的不能告诉你，”他低声说，“我甚至都不应该出现在这里。”

她抓住他的手腕，坚实有力，但他甚至都没眨眼。

“为什么你说你不能告诉我？你为什么会在这里？”

史蒂夫——这真的是史蒂夫，佩吉觉得她可能要吐了——在看着她，他的睫毛是那么长。

“我只是想来告别，”他跟她说，声音软和，“本来有很多机会的，但是我没有用起来。然后你走了，然后——”

佩吉还没开始消化到底发生了什么，但她只是翻转着史蒂夫的手，触碰到他的手指。它们感觉上很真实。

“我很早之前就向你做了告别，”她承认道，“你已经不在了，史蒂夫。”

“我知道，”他点了点头，笑容那么令人心碎，又令人开心，“我很高兴你享受了自己的人生。神盾局......”他的眼神变深了一些，倾身在她耳边低声道，“不要相信佐拉，好吗？我不能告诉你太多，但是......拜托，要看好他。”

佩吉看着他，仔细看着他。看着他那不一样的、更长一点的头发，光滑的制服和眼角的皱纹。他不是那个人了——但是这很好，因为她自己也有白头发了，她知道自己额头上也多出了皱纹。她在她这一生中见过了很多、很多事，虽然她还没能消化这一切，但她相信他来自未来。她不知道为什么会这样，或是这是怎么做到的，但她就是知道。这真奇怪，但在见过了来自外星的蓝色立方体，还有可以吞噬物质的黑色以太后，没有什么可以震惊到她了。

“你不会留下来，对吧？”她说，但话里并没有什么悲伤的情绪，她只是在陈述一个事实。他点了点头，她最后一次捏了捏他的手。

“我总是会想念你的，”他说，声音里压抑着泪意，“但是我继续前进了。我找到了平静。”

“这就是我希望的，”她说，很快地擦去了眼泪，“我也很幸福。我在享受我的人生。”

史蒂夫笑了笑，拥抱了她。“我猜我们本来就不是命中注定的，对吗？”他挨着她的头发说。

佩吉在吞咽了好几次后才终于能找到自己的声音：“我猜是的。”

他点了点头，就好像她的回答本来就在他意料之中，放开了她。他点了点头，让自己镇定下来，清清嗓子。

“现在离开也许刚刚好，”他自言自语地喃喃着，然后扫视了一圈，挺起了肩膀。也许再迟一会儿，佩吉会有点好笑地回忆，他刚刚这是在对自己进行精神鼓舞呢。“佩吉，听着。我不应该这么做，但是，”他直直地看着她，“巴基还活着，九头蛇抓住了他。他们在利用他，折磨他。”

她的双腿几乎软得撑不住她了，她不得不抓住一把椅子。她觉得比起知道一个人还活着，她应该对她死去的爱人突然出现而感到更震惊，但是，虽然史蒂夫的出现是不合常理又抽象的，但那是合时宜的，哪怕只从她的感觉来说。

而詹姆斯·巴恩斯还活着，还被九头蛇监禁了？这更真实，也许。像这么可怕的事只可能出现在现实中。

“史蒂夫，”她的声音有点颤抖，“你什么意思——”

史蒂夫看着他手腕上奇怪的手环，咒骂了一句。“我得走了，”他说，声音里有一丝惊慌，他再次抓住了她的手，但这次不是因为对她的感情——这次是绝望。他把一串项链塞进她的手指间，但佩吉根本没时间去看它。“求求你救救他。你得救他。让他少受那么多年的苦——我找到他的时候已经太迟了。我......”

他消失了。

佩吉看了一圈四周，眨了眨眼睛，她的办公室里没有其他人。他曾经来过的唯一证明就是她手里已经快握不住的、打开了保险的枪，还有另外一只手上的项链。也许他这么做就是为了提醒她这一切都是真的，她这么想了一会儿（实际上，“一会儿”是指瞪大眼睛、呼吸急促又惊慌地坐在办公桌后面的十分钟，但这个别人不必知道）。

她看向那条项链，银色的项链带着一个小小的“A”，她叹了口气。

（四年后，在佐拉因为叛国罪被处刑后，在她凭自己的力量割除了所有野草后，他们在俄国中部的一处旧红房子驻地找到了一个冷冻舱。

里面有一个男人，双眼紧闭，面无表情，被冰冻在里面。

医生检查着他的心跳，点了点头，瞪大了眼睛。）

 

 

经过了上一个造访后，史蒂夫还在控制不住地颤抖。还回剩下几块宝石的过程并不难。在阿斯加德的宫殿偷偷摸摸还挺有趣的，虽然要归还妙尔尼尔让他有些痛心——他能说什么呢，他开始爱上它了。去其他星球的旅程让他被那种宏大震撼到了，而纽约那个吓人的女士则是对他张开了手。

“你迟到了。”她说，史蒂夫看了看他的表。

“就只迟了两秒钟。”他叹了口气，但她摇了摇头。

“我更喜欢你的绿色朋友，”她沉思了一会儿，看向他，“走吧，在你毁了所有事情之前。”

史蒂夫走了。

最后一站是沃米尔，旅程是艰难的，但这也让他感到自己还活着。他环视一圈，觉得胸口溢上一阵惬意，因为他们赢了，他来这里带着的是他们胜利的证物。

山顶上，有一个身影，在它还没能说什么之前，他伸出手，手上放着宝石。它很温暖， 像心脏一样跳动着。

“我来归还这个。”他说，简单明了。

那个身影无声地漂浮了起来。

“你要不要拿回去？”史蒂夫问，有些不舒服。如果这个影子不肯把这宝石拿回去的话......

“灵魂换灵魂，”那个身影喃喃道，史蒂夫觉得这个声音在哪里听过，“你自愿放弃这个权力吗？”

“是的，”史蒂夫诚实又疲倦地说，“我受够权力了。不管是什么形式。”

那影子哼了一声，飘得更近了。“灵魂换灵魂......”它又重复了一次。

“行了，”史蒂夫说，“我还赶时间呢，那我现在要做什么？把宝石扔下去就好了吗？”他朝下看去，想起来也许娜塔莎还躺在下面，他觉得自己要吐了。

“你确定你想要归还宝石吗？”那影子不怀好意地看着他，“这可是无限宝石。你可以收集任何灵魂和生物的力量储存在这里。你可以操纵任何活着的生灵。”

“我想还是算了吧，”史蒂夫耸了耸肩，看向那影子，“所以要怎么样，扔了它就行了吗？”

“灵魂换灵魂。”那影子又重复了一遍，就好像其实它也不比史蒂夫知道的更多。

“......好的，那我们就开始了。”他说，把宝石扔了下去。它下坠的时候开始发光，地面离它越来越近，吸引着它回到它应该在的地方。当宝石碰到地面的那一刹那，一束强大的亮光出现了，下一秒，他就躺在了水里。他喘着气，用头敲击着地面。

他太累了。

在他身边，有什么东西动了，他扭头看去，惊住了，他看到了那双熟悉的眼睛。

“史蒂夫？”娜塔莎感到很困惑，她不停眨着眼睛，身上还穿着她的制服。史蒂夫身上歇斯底里的部分让他希望她还带着她的那份皮姆粒子，“你在这里干什么？”

这一次，史蒂夫哭了。

 

 

在巴基开始离开的时候，他的身后闪过了一道亮光，布鲁斯突然发出了低沉的喘息。

他转过身，不敢相信他的眼睛，但是他在那里——他在那里，活生生的，年轻的，而不像是和他的挚爱度过了许多年的样子。在他身边，站着娜塔莎，健康鲜活。

萨姆的手机掉在了地上。“娜塔莎？”他低声喃喃着，然后他们开始朝对方跑去，他们拥抱在了一起，他甚至把她举到了半空。

娜塔莉亚·罗曼诺夫不会在有人在场的时候哭泣，但她看起来也已经差不多了。

“史蒂夫告诉了我，”她含糊不清地说，“但是看到你们，还活着，我......”

她环视一圈，巴基冲她轻轻挥了挥手，他太震惊了，不知道该做什么好。灿烂的笑容点亮了她的面容，她的脸上还有淤青和血污，但她现在美极了。

“巴恩斯，很高兴看到你，”她说，他冲她点了点头，她又转向萨姆，激动地问道，“克林特的家人呢？他们......?”

萨姆点了点头，露出一个大大的笑容。她眨了好几次眼睛。

“那很好，”她低声说，“我不敢相信你们做到了。这是真的。他们都回来了。”

“没有你我们办不到，娜塔莎。”史蒂夫温柔地说，他终于从台子上走了下来。巴基控制不住自己盯着他看，“是你让这次的胜利成为可能。”

还没等她说点什么，巨大又温柔的绿布鲁斯就抱住了她，趴在她的脖子上开始抽泣。她宠溺地翻了个白眼。

巴基还隔着一段距离站在那，情绪的变化太快了。他的大脑还在忙着把神经突触连在一起，一时之间太多刺激了——

史蒂夫站在他身边，脸上的笑容满是快乐。巴基甚至都有些不敢碰他，他害怕那会打散这个幻影，因为那肯定是——

“你为什么这么安静？”史蒂夫皱着眉头问他。巴基吞咽了好几次。

“你回来了。”他说，这四个字包含了他现在的五味杂陈。

史蒂夫眨了好几次眼睛，面容严肃，巴基控制不住自己盯在他脸上的视线，他长长的睫毛，高挺的鼻子和粉红的嘴唇。他还以为自己再也看不到这张脸了。

“我当然会回来。”史蒂夫一副理所当然的样子，“没有什么可以伤到我，不是吗？”

“是的。”巴基咬着舌头，不想问出任何一个关于佩吉·卡特的问题。

“史蒂夫，”萨姆转身看着他们俩，大声喊道，“你们两个来吗？”他正用一只手抱着娜塔莎，后者看上去等不及要去见其他人了。

史蒂夫摆了摆手。“给我们一分钟！”他喊道，萨姆点了点头，就剩下巴基和史蒂夫了。

“为什么你会觉得我不会回来了？”史蒂夫问道，巴基几乎要嗤笑出声了，因为史蒂夫这副一本正经的样子，他不知道这是在说笑还是什么。

“你看到佩吉了。”他就说了这么一句。

史蒂夫看着他。

“我以为你会和她在一起。”巴基只好又说了这么一句。

史蒂夫激烈地摇了摇头。“巴基，我只是想和她道个别。她去世得太突然了——我最后一次见她是在她葬礼的四个月前，”他吐出一口气，抓住巴基的手，那只血肉之手，有些不顾一切，“我不想回到过去。”

巴基皱起了眉头，但他终于，终于感觉自己松了一口气，那个钳住他胃的力量松了下来。

“我向前走了，”史蒂夫继续说，他抓住巴基的手越收越紧，但巴基很享受这种感觉，“我还爱她，但是......我不会就这么抛下我的生活。我在这里已经待了十几年了。”

“这里有什么给你的呢，”巴基说，“你很显然并不开心。你希望回到过去，我看得出来。也许你还想念过去的我，那个......”

“停下来，”史蒂夫严肃地说，他慢慢吐出一口气，有些紧张地用手爬了爬自己的头发，“巴基，我不会抛下我在这里的生活的。”他直直看进他的眼睛，“我不会抛下你的。”

巴基迅速眨了眨眼睛。“我知道，”他嘶哑地说，“我知道。”

史蒂夫抓住了他的另一只手，现在他们正紧紧地抓住对方的双手，这好像有点不必要的亲密了。

“我需要的都在这里了，”史蒂夫慢慢说道，“我不需要也不想要其他东西了。就只是一些平静的生活。”

巴基挑起眉毛。

“你？不再战斗？至少不要对我说谎。”他干巴巴地开着玩笑，史蒂夫摇了摇头，他很认真。

“没有，我在说实话。”他的眼睛亮晶晶的，“我们退休吧？就我们两个？我们可以休息，直到我们都变成老头子。”

“去瓦坎达。”巴基说，尽管他的心脏现在跳得厉害，他还是得把话说在前面。

“去瓦坎达，”史蒂夫附和道，他的语气是那么高兴。巴基都不记得上一次史蒂夫这么高兴是什么时候了，“我们可以去照顾你所有的山羊。”

“你觉得有人会照顾它们吗？”

“我觉得有，奥克耶知道它们对你很重要。”

“我也希望，”巴基喃喃道，史蒂夫还在看着他，双眼放光，巴基觉得他的金属手臂都要流汗了。“别再像那样看着我了。”

“像哪样？”史蒂夫的笑容更灿烂了，巴基放开他的一只手，把他那张蠢脸推开一点，史蒂夫轻声笑了。

“我很高兴你没走。”巴基说，开始说真心话。诚实总是好的。

“我根本就没想走，”史蒂夫说，“我只是想尽可能快地把它们还回去，然后把这一切都抛到一边。”

巴基哼哼了一声，有那么几秒，他们就这么站着，还是抓着对方的手，看着对方。

“我很高兴，”史蒂夫低声说，两个人开始顺着风轻轻晃动，“我真的很高兴，巴克。”

巴基眯起眼睛，去看太阳。

“我觉得我也很高兴。”他不知道快乐确切应该是什么感觉——但他可以从其他人那里猜到一些——他所有掉下火车之前的记忆都像静了音，就好像隔着水去看它们，听它们。

但是他心满意足了。他的头不疼，他感觉自己就是自己。他感觉很温暖，他的手臂也不疼了。已经过去五年了，但他已经学会忍受这些，看着史蒂夫，感受到他身上萦绕着的所有失去，他会避免让这些情绪吞噬他。

更重要的是——他们在一起。史蒂夫快乐又满足地看着他，眼神溢出来的爱意让巴基既想以最快的速度逃走，又想把这些爱意抱在怀里，永远也不放下。

也许他们可以一起疗伤，在过了这么多年后。那会很好吧。

“我们进去吧，”他说，开始要走，但史蒂夫还是站在那里没动，“史蒂夫？”

“我太爱你了，”史蒂夫低声道，他的声音飘洒在风中，巴基感到有些头晕，“那五年里，我能想的只有这个。我失去了你，再一次失去了你，在我以为我们终于可以休息了之后，我不得不抱着那样一个想法，我再也不能......”

巴基嘘了他一声，温柔地碰了碰他的脸颊。史蒂夫的睫毛颤了颤。

“现在不要想那些了，”他坚定地说，“那从来都不是你的错。我现在在这里了，其他的都不重要。”

“你说的没错，”史蒂夫张开一只眼睛，不赞同地看着他，“我不知道你怎么能认为我要离开你了。我宁愿让这世界燃烧，也不愿意放你走。”

“哦，这可真向上，”巴基讽刺他说，“一点儿也没有不健康。”

史蒂夫翻了个白眼。

“但我也会这么做的，”巴基悠哉地说，“我想你早就知道了。我们现在真的是一对了，哈？”

“嗯哼，”史蒂夫应了一声，开始往基地走去，还抓住他的手，“我们得去找一个房子，我才不要住在你的帐篷里呢。”

“嗯哼。”

“不要对我嗯哼，我们是国王的朋友，肯定能找到一个至少一居室的房子吧。”

“不如我们先待在我住的地方，然后自己建一个更好的家？”

“这听起来不错。”

“我也这么想的。史蒂夫得有一个地方睡觉。”

“山羊史蒂夫不能跟我们睡。”

“嗯哼。”

 

 

（两个小时后，史蒂夫带着一个尴尬的笑容把他刚刚修好的盾牌给了萨姆。

“我想不出还有比你更适合这份工作的人了。”他说，萨姆看着他，眼含泪水。

“史蒂夫，我——”

“别像个小宝宝一样，威尔逊。”巴基翻了个白眼，史蒂夫拿手肘撞了他一下。

“我很老了，要退休了。”史蒂夫说，“是时候该继续前进，好好休息了。”

“我很高兴你要退休了，”萨姆说，带着点讽刺，抛了个眼神给巴基，“你确实需要这么做了。”

史蒂夫就只是笑着：“我们总是欢迎你来看我们的。别跟我们变陌生了，美国先生。”

“我是说......”

“巴基。”）

 

 

END


End file.
